living a life
by fnstephanie
Summary: just something i made on boredom... about a certain orange haired boy found his new life...   just read on...
1. prologue, the beginning of life

**disclaimer: i do not own bleach**

just something i made to pass the time...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue, Begining of life<strong>

The rain is pouring down, accompanied with the booming thunder from the murky dark clouds above. Citizens of the town has taken refuge on their cozy house or nearby building, muttering and cursing the storm to go away. A young boy with shockingly bright orange hair, walked limply trough the empty alley. The raging winds blows harder. The boy shivered as the wind blows trough his drenched t-shirt and short pants. His hind left leg was scraped. His warm red blood ran trough the wound, changing his snow white socks into blood red. The boy was at his limit. He rested his back on the cold cemented walls. he was panting hard.

The boy didn't have the luxury to find refuge from the heavy rain like the rest of the citizens. He have to keep moving, if they found him, the boy can't even think what horribly sick torture will he goes trough if those nut jobs found him. A realization struck him. He can't stay here doing nothing, he have to run. His breath has gotten lighter, thanks to his short moment of reprieve. And so, the boy started moving, he had to go on, despite the blood loss and the raging storm, despite his fatigue and the roaring pain on his 'now all aching' body.

He was being chased,

And he have to get away fast before his body fails him.

"ah, so here you are" said a pink haired scientist who wears a lab coat. He also bring his soldiers with him. In a glance, they looked like a normal police officer, how ever, they are a special force which members are the best of the best police there is.

The boy was shocked to hear his voice, he doesn't even look back to see the owner of that voice, the boy simply ran away to lose his chaser, because he knew that voice all to well, it was the voice of his chaser. His chocolate brown eyes wide in fear as he was chased by the soldiers and the researcher. he has to find a hiding spot fast.

The boy ran and ran, he ran as fast as he could, as far as his weakened body take him, ignoring the pain and his injured leg. he quickly turned left to find a small garden in the side of the road. He heard the footsteps of the soldiers coming his way fast. He quickly hide behind a tree surrounded by bushes. From his hiding spot, he can hear the frustrated shout from his chaser.

"Find him! He can't go to far!" shouted the pink haired researcher to the soldiers.

The boy sit still on his spot. His heart is pounding so hard that he felt that it's going to burst. The pressure is unbearable for him. He shifted his legs to a more relaxing position. This, however, created a silent sound but loud enough for the soldier whose searching in the area. one of the soldier slowly approached the bush. The boy is so tense that he forgot to breathe. As the soldier walked closer, The boy had to be ready for a fight. He is not going to be captured without a fight. His constantly furrowed eyebrows has furrowed even further. His chocolate brown eyes sparked with resolve. He's just too stubborn to give up with out a fight. Just before he leaped to the soldier, a black cat went past him. It jumped into the bush and burst into the other side.

"what, it's just a cat" muttered the disappointedsoldier.

The boy sit in disbelieve. That cat has actually saved him!. He can't believe how lucky he is. His muscles relaxed but still alert as he quietly observe his surroundings. After a few minutes of searching, the researcher and his cahoots stopped searching in the area, they figured that he was probably went on ahead. After they leave the area, the boy slowly and soundlessly, sneaked out of the area, just in case their retreat was actually a trap.

The boy continues his run, he is now on the residence area. The rain is still pouring hard and the thunder raged on. This time the boy has really reached his limit. his body started to feel warm, then hot, soon burning. The boy was still struggling to walk, however, the aching and burning pain of his body, combined with his blood loss and fatigue, has finally beaten him. The boy's eyes started to blur and after a few small steps, he finally fell to unconsciousness.

Kurosaki isshin and his wife, kurosaki masaki, was a loving parents with two loving children. They own a small clinic in karakura town which is also their home. that day, the storm was raging on and the thunder was roaring and flashed. Isshin was sorting out the medicine, he was checking the supplies of cold medicine. In stormy days like these, he got a lot of patients that infected by the dreaded cold. It's not surprising though, the storm has been quite heavy lately. As he plunders his hand to the supply box, isshin nearly fell on his feet as he sensed a shocking force outside his house. Afraid that there might be possible dangerous beings outside his house, he ran trough the house and smashed his front doors open just to find an unconscious boy, drenched in the storm, his leg was bleeding quite badly as well. Without wasting any time, isshin took the boy to the ward where he could check on him. Masaki was also shocked with the new patient. He was just a boy, barely 7 and he looked like he has been trough a lot.

Masaki placed her twins on their bed in the second floor. She hurriedly ran down the stairs to the ward to help her husband on treating the boy. Slowly, she turns the aluminum doorknob and opened the polished white wooden door silently so that she won't bother her husband in the middle of a treatment.

The room has two beds placed parallel with the other on the side of the room, separated by a white sliding curtain between the beds. The rain has subsided the sun was shining brightly without the shade of the clouds. The warm sunlight passed trough the window at the end of the room, illuminate the whole room with such a warmth.

The sight of the boy's drenched clothes and a blood soaked sock on the left corner of the room made her body shivers. How on earth such a young boy could have such a wound. When she saw the boy, she gasped at the horrid condition the boy's body was in, she can't believe her eyes, the boy's body was full of bruises. There are 3 bruises in his body, there's one below his left shoulder, one on the ribs, and one on his right chest. His arms isn't any better, his small delicate arms is bruised, badly, as if he's taken beating again and again while he used his right hand to defend himself. She quickly offered her help to her husband and join him as he tends the boy's injuries.

The boy were in pain, he was burning, his breath is uncoordinated and unsynchronized. It was so hot that he thought that every single one of his cells were burnt to ashes. The boy can't think of anything else other than wishing the pain to go away.

The doctor and his wife was doing everything they can to help the boy. His unbelievably high temperature also put the doctor to the edge. It isn't a normal cold or fever, it was something that the doctor couldn't interfere with. All he could do is stay by his side, praying that the kid will live on. He silently cursed himself as the boy writhe in agony.

After an hour or so, the boy's condition has finally got better. His temperature steadily decreasing in an attempt to return to his normal temperature. After what it seemed days of agony, the boy finally opened his heavy eyes. At first all he saw was a blur, then it focused revealing a man with black eyes and hair, he also has black thin hair as his beard.

"hey, finally, you're awake!, that some fever you got there!, congratulations on making it alive though. My name is kurosaki isshin and I'm a doctor. So, where did you come from kid?" asked the bearded man casually. His black eyes looked at the boy with such intent that the boy felt uncomfortable. It's as if he was being interrogated.

The boy was mulling over things, he can't tell them about where he came from or they will hand him back to them. He rather die than going back to that hell hole, if the can make the choice. the boy stayed silent, he shifted his body uncomfortably and avoid the doctors deep gaze on him.

"isshin! The child need some rest, save the questions later after he gets better" scolded the blond haired woman. Her brown eyes looked at isshin with such a force.

"but honey, how can we sent him back if we don't know where he came from" said isshin

The boy stammered at the doctor's words. He moved back in a defensive manner, like an injured animal that has its life threatened. His eyes grew wide and his body tremble in fear.

"y...you are giving me back.." said the boy with. his voice was shaken and low in volume, his fear was tightening his lung, he can barely breath.

"isshin! let him! The poor child had been trough a lot!" scolded masaki, again. Isshin was about to protest but was silenced by masaki's piercing gaze. Masaki was extremely protective over children and he knew that it's beter to stop right there.

"y...you're not giving me back, ...will you?" said the boy who was still shaken in fear.

Masaki pat the boy's head in an attempt to relive his fear. "don't worry little one, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, now get some rest" masaki said as she drag her husband out of the room.

The husband and wife sat silently on a velvet couch and sofa at the living room of the kurosaki clinic. the silence was broken by the doctor as he started to spoke up.

"masaki.."

"it's best to let the boy told us when he's ready"

"I guess... That wound, no doubt that the kid has went trough quite an abuse on where ever he came from, I doubt the kid will ever want to go back, but what worried me is, he's an ability user"

Masaki stunned at her husband's words. That boy, such a fragile and small boy is an ability user. She can't fathom the information. Is it really possible that a child can be an ability user. _on such an early age..._. Masaki stared at her husband in disbelief.

"he is a user! But he's just a child! You know that a user's powers can only be awaken on adulthood"

"yes, an ability user have special powers because they has strong reiatsu. People with that potential usually wait for their reiatsu to grow until adulthood when their reiatsu are fully grown, where they could finally awaken their power, but one with high reiatsu (spiritual power) will be able to awaken much more early than normal."

"i know that honey, but even then, it awakens on teen age and the boy is far from it, besides i can't feel any reiatsu from him"

"a kido, that kid... Someone placed a powerful kido on him that sealed his reiatsu. The high fever from before was the time when the kid was activated"

Once again Masaki stunned and squealed at her husband's words, but she kept quiet, nevertheless, and allow her husband to continue.

"by someone, I mean, there is only two men that I know were able to use such high level kido... Urahara kisuke and Tsukabishi tessai" finished isshin

This time, masaki was even more shocked by her husbands words, she knows them, tessai and kisuke, kisuke was one of the captain in gotei 13, an army of ability users with their own nation to command, it's called as soul society with it's capital, where the users live, seireitei. The gotei 13 deals with everything 'ability user' related matters. They set laws for users and imprison those who broke the law. In other words, they are the police for the users. The last thing they heard about kisuke and tessai is when they were going to a lab somewhere to research about something. The husband and wife didn't really understand about the matter since it was considered as 'classified information'. But what they didn't understand is how urahara kisuke and his partner tessai is related with that boy in any way.

Isshin sighed in his confusion. It's no use to just mule over things that they will never solve without any more information, so he decided to leave things as it is and do something he can, for now.

"masaki, I'll check on the kid, hopefully, he can tell us what's happening when he's ready" said isshin. Masaki replies with a nod. As isshin went to the ward, masaki went upstairs to check on her daughters.

Isshin opened the door and trod down silently so that he wont waken the boy if he's asleep, but the sight that greeted him was different, the boy was looking out trough the window. The sky is bright and clear with a hint of red and orange. The boy has a scowl placed on his face. He was too deep in thought to realized that the doctor was actually standing beside him.

"so, I see that you're awake, how are you felling kid" asked isshin in his usual carefree tone.

The boy squealed on isshin's voice, and he backed away as he saw isshin is quite close to him.

"hey, relax kid, I'm not gonna eat you or stove you in an oven alright, I'm not a cannibal" he said in a playful tone. Isshin took a seat on a chair beside him, the chair that he used when he treat the boy.

Meanwhile, the boy didn't make any noise, he just sit on his bed looked at isshin with a scowl. Certainly the boy didn't get isshin's plain taste of humor.

"for starters, can you tell me your name, I'm sure you won't like it if I keep calling you 'kid' " isshin wait for a response, after an uncomfortable silent moment, isshin sighed in defeat.

"come on kid, we wont hurt you or anything, and we definitely wont give you back to where ever you came from, just tell me your name and let us help you" he said in frustration, he should at least know the boy's name, he saved him so he should at least have the right to know his name.

The boy shifted uncomfortably for a moment, then he started to let his voice out. "I... I don't have any" his voice was hoarse, probably from lack of drink, so isshin gives him a cup of water to drink.

"you dont have any? You sure about that?" asked isshin in amusement. The boy replies with a silent nod. The boy didn't looked like lying, and he isn't the type either since he choose to stay silent instead of lying to them, so overall the boy is speaking the truth. Isshin sighed once again, it seems the mystery is going deeper.

"really!" exclaimed masaki in disbelief. Both isshin and the boy jumped on her voice "then, we should give one for you"

"masaki... How long have you been there?"

"just before you asked the child his name, both of you seemed so serious that I don't think I should be bothering you"

"I see..."

"so, what do you suggest we name him" said masaki giddily, all of a sudden she becomes one exited high school girl.

"um.. Masaki... Don't you think its up to his parents to name him..."

"then, we will be his parents" said masaki happily. Isshin was stammered on his wife dead on declaration. Just before he even have a chance to argue, masaki continued. "the poor child doesn't have anywhere to go, and we cant send him back either. Its our duty to take care of him since we found him"

"Alright" said isshin in defeat, his wife sure knows how to beat him in conversation. He knew that if masaki is onto something, she will never give up, especially involving people in need and children, which is combined into the current case at hand. "then, are we going to adopt him? If we do, don't you think it will be a problem since the kid didn't have that 'identity certificate' or whatever it called?"

"oh, that's for later, for now, let's give him a name" said masaki back on her hi-spec mode.

Meanwhile, the boy just stare at them without a word. But, he was also quite exited about getting a name of his own. On, that place, no one calls him by his name, that is even if he had any...

"hm... I don't have any ideas..."

"oh!, I got it!, it's ichigo!" exclaimed masaki excitedly. Isshin just can't believe at the word. Seriously, who on their right mind call a boy 'strawberry'

"um.. Honey, I don't think calling a boy 'strawberry' is... Right... It's just wrong..."

"what are you talking about, it does not mean 'strawberry' it means 'he who protects' I'm sure he will use his powers to protect others" said masaki as she give the boy a warm gaze.

The boy gasped on the revelation, he was surprised, they know about him being a user.

"y..you knew..." he stammered, his voice was hoarse, full of fears.

"ah! Please don't be afraid little one, we didn't mean any harm" said masaki as an act to calm the boy.

"yeah, both of us are one, masaki is a healer, and I'm just someone who happens to have some reiatsu"

Upon knowing that the doctor and his wife are an ability user, the boy becomes more restless, he scowled deeper and he became cautious of his surroundings. what if they are a part of them, it will be the end of him. The doctor noticed the change on the young boy, quickly, he tried to ease the boy's distress.

"look kid, we wont hurt you okay, whoever you are and whatever you do with urahara, it doesn't matter to us, yore a part of our family now" said isshin. In the mention of urahara's name, the boy was shocked and relieved at the same time, and if gives him questions as well.

"you know professor urahara?" asked the boy, curious on the fact. The doctor and his wife exchanged looks, it seems they hit right on the spot. but the fact that the boy called urahara as 'professor' is a mystery by it self.

"yes" answered isshin as he return his gaze to the boy "we're... old friends"

"Really" Said the boy in amusement, his eyes soften from the relieve.

"so, kid, mind telling us what happened between you and urahara?"

"um... The professor told me to keep it a secret"

"is that so..." said isshin. He made a mental note to himself that he HAVE to ask kisuke about this later.

"so, will you be a part of our family little one" asked masaki with a warm smile, a smile that could melt even the coldest ice.

This time the boy gladly answers with a smile. "yes" exclaimed the boy

"but masaki, are you sure you're still going to name him ichigo, I mean it usually means 'strawberry' " asked isshin to make sure, which was replied by a deathly glare from masaki that made isshin felt like he was shrinking a few inches. The boy however, was having a time of his live, for a second there, his scowl was erased from his face.

"ichigo... the one who protects... I don't mind, I love it!" Exclaimed ichigo with a big smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 1, where it starts

i know its been a long while since i last update this, but whatever, i'm bored anyways...

_d_isclaimer_: and once again, bleach is not mine, its tite kubo's_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2, Where it starts<strong>

It's been about 8 years since that faithful day, the day where his life begins. A lot has happened since then, both good and bad. He grew up, gone to school and meet new friends, ...masaki's death..., that's right, kurosaki masaki has passed on, she died protecting him, eventhough he was the one who supposed to protect her... The orange haired teen has been blaming himself for masaki's death for the rest 5 years and he haven't gotten over it. He has grown so much since then. The kurosaki's has adopted him about 6 month after he lived with them. Ichigo has a tall and lean body, it was also well built since he is constanly bugged by those delinquents thanks to his orange hair and he beat them up real good, he is on black belt degree karate.

Ichigo sat up from his bed, his permanent scowl set in place. yes, it's permanent, it took the kurosaki's 3 whole month to relize that it is indeed permanent. the morning light shine trough the window while the birds chirping happily, emphasising the morning warmth. The digital clock on his work table shows 6.29 am, he should prepare for school. Lazily, he take his blanket of and begin to trace his way to the shower. However, he was intercepted just before he leaves the room.

"GOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORRRRNIIIIINGGGG IIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOOO" screamed his father as he charge towards ichigo foot first. Ichigo reacted instinctively, he dodge the round up kick and elbow his dad on the belly.

"GYAAAAAAHHHHH" screamed isshin as his son gives him a good punch which lead him to fall face first to the floor. The sound created by this 'daily ritual' is enough to awaken the whole neighbourhood from their slumber.

"darn it you stupid jezzer, will you stop this shit already!" exclaimed ichigo in annoyance. He lock his father to the ground.

"well done my son, I've nothing left to teach you" said the jezzer. he still laying on the ground, and he's out.

"seriously, every single morning" said ichigo in annoyance. Really, this morning 'wake up call' ritual has been happening since he become a part of the kurosaki family, and it has been happening every single day. It's not that he hated it, it's just, it's annoying him to no end, I mean who in their right mind assaulted his own son early in the morning.

Ichigo walk over his father towards the shower. He turned the tap and a relaxing hot water started to spray out from the shower. The hot water relaxed his strong muscles and giving him a time of tranquility. Ichigo always has the time to contemplate during his shower, he is 15 now and like any other high school student, he got some problems to deal with, like his overly eccentric dad which always has the tendancy to overeact to everything, the incoming history test, his assault in courtesy of the delinquents, his extra hyper energetic classmates and ...his on growing reiatsu... It has been growing fast. That the seal that urahara placed 8 years ago which supposed to seal his reiatsu completely is not enough to contain his reiatsu any longer. He has to surpress the reiatsu that was leaking out from the seal. At first, it's not that hard because it's a small amount of reiatsu but as time passed his now leaking reiatsu become to much for him to handle and surpress, the best that he could do is to mask his reiatsu with the kido that his father has placed, no one is going to know that he has any reiatsu at all despite the big amount of leaking reiatsu, except when another user come into a physical contact with him, even the slightest touch, that user will be able to feel his tremendous reiatsu. The last thing he need is to go back to the wanted list and has chasers down his trail.

"Ichi-nii! Breakfast ready" exclaimed yuzu. After her mother's death, yuzu has been taking care of the house works, include on preparing food for the family.

"aa... Comming" he exclaimed back. he grabed his towel and strode down to his room where he get dressed. He tuck in his white colar t-shirt, slid his grey long straight pants and a grey jacket for the cover, his everyday karakura high grey school uniform looked good on him. It took him several minutes to get everything on place.

After he got dressed, he went to the first floor to be greeted with his father's full round kick, which he successfully evaded with a punch to his father's face.

"dammit, cut it out already!" exclaimed ichigo as he stand in triumph after giving his old man a beating. although, his father won't given up that easily, hhe quickly get on his feet and prepare for a second attack.

"he..he not bad, not bad, but i'm not over yet!" exclaimed isshin as he charged forward, unfortunately, or rather fortunately, Karin, the eldest of the twins give isshin a good kick on his face which leaves red marking to frown upon.

"shut up goat face, stop yelling this early on the morning!" she exclaimed. Like her brother, karin has a knack for the eccentric old man. After he recovers from his daughter's kick, he wobbled to a big masaki poster and start crying, mumbling something about how his children has become so mean after getting trough their period which was retorted by Karin with some sarcastic sntence.

Having enough of his crazy family, ichigo grabed his share of toast and get on to school without eating the rest of his food. He walked trough the morning street of karakura town, the streets was tranquil this early on the morning, calming the senses of the orage haired teenager. The sun shines with vibrant, it giving out soft light for everyone to enjoy the dawn of morning. It's promising to be a beatufull day, but ichigo isn't so sure about that. He has been having this uncanny fellings that something big is about to happen soon. If he were an ordinary high school students, he wont be bothered by it, but he is far from ordinary, with his past and everything, he has to live a lie and he's fine with it until he dies, but now, he got feelings that his peacefull time is about to end. The teen shakes his head, there is no use on mulling over things that might not happen, besides, he has no time to think about this, he's gonna be late! And thus, the teen sprinted to his school, leaving a cloud of dust in every step.

After a long run to his school, ichigo made it with minutes to spare. He walk trough the corridors onto his class, class 1-3. As every other morning, keigo, his friend and classmates come running to him at high speed.

"!" exclaimed keigo as he ran towards ichigo who lift his bag and hit a bulls eye on keigo's face, followed with a loud "GWEH!" from keigo as he fall down to the cold ceramic floor of the school's corridors. "morning keigo" replied ichigo, indifrently.

"good morning, ichigo" addressed mizuiro politely.

"morning mizuiro" he replied, then mizuiro proceeds to step on keigo's back followed with an "ack!" from keigo's mouth.

"good morning, "

"no! Keigo! Why are you so distant with me!" said keigo melodramatically.

"you know, if you keep on sleeping on the floor, you'll get cold, "

"noooo!" exclaimed keigo, this time, he was crying.

Ichigo's response from all of this pitiful mix of madness and humor is just a sigh. He opened the sliding door to his class and greeted by his fellow classmates. There is tatsuki, his childhood friend, sado 'chad' yasutora, the super strong giant and a realible partner, and inoue orihime, the girl with big bust. after he replied the morning greeting, he placed his back on his seat and proceed to where his friends are. Suddenly the super high spirited and carefree teacher, , come busting to the room, startled everyone on the class.

"hai!... Everyone, get back to your seat, today we got a new transfer student" explained exitedly. The students on the class was also as exited as the teacher, perhaps more. As soon as they heard the news, various murmurs can be heard from every corner of the room. It seems the transfer student has piqued their interest. "silent every one! Now.." said as he opened the front door "please, come in". The student on the class hold their breath, waiting for the person who would be their future classmate, even lovemates as tought by some of the students. The one who step in is a raven haired petite girl. She has a dark violet eyes and a shoulder length black hair. She is also shorter than the girls in her age.

"so, please introduce yourself" asked .

"yes!" the girl answered "my name is kuchiki rukia, yoroshiku!"

And with that, ichigo almost choked to death.


	3. Chapter 2,Unwanted Situation Progresses

**YAY! I cant believe that my story is favorited, and for the one that give me the review, thank you so much!**

**you wont believe how happy i am *cries***

**but here's the thing, i made this story about a year ago, so unfortunately, i kinda... forgot the plot... so, dont expect any fast updates, its going to take a while before i re-found the plot or made a new one...**

**so yeah... i'm so sorry about this... i'll update as soon i got the plot back, or at least until i think about the new one...**

**BTW, im bad at making lemons so... the best thing you get on ichihime or ichiruki is friendship bond.. but i might change it later... who knows...**

_Disclaimer: i didnt own bleach, tite kubo does._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2, Unwanted situation progress<strong>

The transfer student, kuchiki rukia definetly got the attention of the whole class, weather she wants it or not. The kuchiki's are a famous noble from soul society. Expecially now when the curent captain of the sixth division is kuchiki byakuya, the head of the kuchiki clan and one of the most powerful ability user the world ever known. The kuchiki clan is quite secretive, thats why it made no sense for one of the noble to get a school here when there are tons of much better schools on seireitei. Unless... What ichigo was thinking is correct, kuchiki rukia is a user, thus she is part of gotei 13, which send her for a mission here on karakura town. If that is true, she was, hopefully, under a mission to kill hollows, not tracking him down, it was a coincidence, a pure chance only. But even so, this is a problem for the orange haired teenager, he has to avoid making any forms of physical contact, which going to be troublesome for him because now, he have to be aware of the kuchiki weather he likes it or not, he has to be constant on public awareness and make sure the kuchiki won't touch him even the slightest. ichigo silently cursed himself for his bad felling was actualy true.

The kuchiki's table was actually, beside ichigo. (Again he cursed for his unluckiness regarding this matter) So when the recess time has come, the kuchiki, introduced herself to ichigo first. she caught ichigo just before he went out with chad, keigo and mizuiro. This is also the first and only time he actually gratefull for keigo standing by his side.

"ano... Kurosaki-San right" started rukia. Ichigo almost jumped when the kuchiki approached him, but of course he have to give her a straight face if he doesn't want to be found. Ichigo was trying his best to hid his nervousness in his false facade.

"yeah, I am" replied ichigo smoothly, without any waver in his voice. Little did she knows that ichigo was actually, nervewreckingly panicked inside his calm facade.

"since I'm going to be your neighbor in classes, I figured we should at least introduced formally, so pleased to meet you" rukia said as she offers a hand.

With this ichigo sweat dropped, but of course, he didn't show it in front of the kuchiki. He has to figure out a way to finish this conversation without having to touch the kuchiki, curse that noble family 'way too formal' tradition! As ichigo was trying to get over things fast, help comes from an unexpected person. Keigo reached rukia's hand before he does, and that is a very good thing. He can't believe that keigo was actualy, saving his life! Although he doesn't know that but ichigo owes him one. As keigo jumped into his flirt mode with rukia, ichigo slipped from the group, Hoping that the noble will leaves him at that.

Oh how wrong could he be. After ichigo bought a noodle bread from the cafeteria, he went for the roof, where keigo, Chad and mizuiro should be waiting. When he opened the metal door, the scene he saw isn't what he expect it to be. His mouth agape, and he close the door as quickly and silently. What possible threats could it be for ichigo to be so cautius? obiously, what lies behind the metalic door is the enigma of his newly aquired trouble, kuchiki rukia. she was actually hanging out with keigo, mizuiro and Chad. Well, it's not so much from Chad but ichigo was surprised that the kuchiki was actually fine with keigo being who he is. It's probably because of tatsuki and the gang, he caught glimpse of them when he opened the door. Keigo wouldnt dare to assult the kuchiki with his flirt as long as there's tatsuki around. it wont be wise for him to awaken the wrath of the second strongest high schooler on japan. Yes, tatsuki got second place in karate internship all over japan.

Ichigo took a deep breath and began to walk down the stairs. It's better for him to avoid the kuchiki for now. As his luck turns out, tatsuki opened the door, she caught ichigo on his escape.

"ichigo! So there you are, what are you doing here? Come on! Keigo, Chad and mizuiro are waiting for you" tatsuki said as she make way for ichigo. For the third time on the day, he cursed himself.

Ichigo has no chance to escape. He didn't want to cause a suspicion towards him so he obligate himself to went up and eat with everyone else. And of course, with extreme caution to the kuchiki. Ichigo followed behind tatsuki, she opened the red metal door and step into the roof.

"ichigo! You're here! I tought you had abandoned us!" exclaimed keigo dramatically and Ichigo roll his eyes in response. "look who we brought, our new student, the beautiful kuchiki rukia" he gestured his hand to point on the kuchiki.

"stop that asano-San, you made me blush" said rukia with absolutely fake tone. Ichigo wonders why everyone haven't notice her drama like accent, its totally fake.

Ichigo choose to ignore the whole conversation, instead, he sat on the floor, his back is leaning at the railings. He opened his bread and eat silently. Watching keigo and the kuchiki 'dont be shy' conversation until tatsuki but in and give keigo a punch for making the new student uncomfortable.

"ichigo" called Chad. Ichigo looked up, from his point of view, Chad looked look like one tall giant, which make him shudders a bit. He wondered what did he eat to be able to have a body that big, even adults isn't as big as he does.

"yeah?" he answered. He was thankful when Chad finally sit down beside him, it's uncomfortable when a 8 foot tall giant looking at you when you eat.

"are you okay?" he asked, looking at him with a woried face.

"I'm fine" ichigo answered. It seems Chad has broken his facade.

"I see" said Chad. He keep it as simple and short as possible. Even so, he was still worried about his best friends condition, he looked different when the new student come, as if he's hiding something.

Ichigo aren't surprised that Chad could see trough his facade. The both of them has been 'partner in crime' ever since the first time they met. Chad is someone he could trust his live entirely, they did fight up those thugs who were on about his hair. Ever since then, the duo has been quite infamous as one of the strongest fighter there is which cause even more trouble. But it didn't matter for him anymore, with Chad by his side, he could beat any opponent he has to face. Somehow, he got this sense of security whenever the both of them together. Probably because of the promise they made at the river banks.

Ichigo also felt something from his giant friend, something that Chad didn't notice himself. He could feel a small portion of reiatsu from Chad, just enough reiatsu to awaken his ability.

"a... Ano... Kurosaki-kun" stammered an auburn haired girl. Ichigo let out a silent gasp as the voice drag him out of his toughts. Also, he has forgoten that tatsuki and the girls are here so of course she will be here as well.

"inoue... What's wrong?" he asked. He can't help but to notice that inoue is as fidgety as ever.

"you're fine, right?" asked inoue. She's too nervous for her own good. But either way, he was taken aback by her words. The last time he checked Inoue is also one of the person who has reiatsu but still under developed. he cant quite fell it anymore now, ever since his reitsu sky rocketed, his reiatsu detection abilities isn't as good. He can do it, but he needs more concentration for it.

"uh... Yeah... Why do you ask?"

"um... Kurosaki-kun... I tought that you're not felling well... So..." answered inoue and what comes next is a few seconds of ackward silence. However, the silence was broken by an unexpected person.

"ano... Inoue-san, sado-san and kurosaki-san is it.." rukia said while he leans down to the stitting ichigo, chad and inoue, followed by a gasp by ichigo, it was louder than he intend it to be. It made his friends give him a confused and ackward look.

"what?, i was just surprised she broke our silent moment" he retorted to his friends.

The three others still giving him a suspicious look but ichigo just shrugg it off, knowing whatever he said afterwards would just pull more suspicion to him. After the whole ackward situation, inoue decided to do the ice breaker.

inoue stand up with the speed of light "so, kuchiki-san, is there anything we can help you with?" she said with the hapily carefree tone of her's.

"well, i'm just courious of your conversation, I'm so sorry for bothering you" rukia said with a slight nod. Again, she use the drama like accent. Ichigo started to wonder if he's the only one who noticed that, or maybe, it's how she talks? She is a weird kuchiki, that's for sure.

His tought was cut short by a felling of evil presence. He stand up right away and ran down the stairs, ignoring the confused look from all of his friends. Rukia in other hand has just felt the presence, she was about to run down after him when the disturbing tought came to her. Does ichigo felt it's presence? Only those who are awakened as a power user could fell their presence, and every users is a part of the gotei 13, unless those who were exiled and those who defect. But it can't be, she can't fell any reiatsu from him. its true that recently there's something like a filter to her senses, she has no idea what causing it but it felt like a huge power somewhere is hindering her senses. Rukia shakes her head. It isn't the time to think about these things, she has to do her job first, slaying the hollows. And so with a 'good bye' sentence to her friends, she ran down the stairs.


End file.
